


Redemption and Sacrifice

by Lunarblue21



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Season Finale rewrite, This is what happens, also this is why you don't let me, askfic, flangst, from a prompt on Tumblr, not that he kinda isn't already..., pyscho boyfriend! Mako, rewrite already awful season finales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarblue21/pseuds/Lunarblue21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season finale rewrite that takes a darker turn. Korra releases and forgives Tarrlok, who then partners up with her and Asami to take down his brother, but a disastrous change of events involving Mako’s defection threatens to ruin everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption and Sacrifice

"Tarrlok?" Korra’s voice is a harsh whisper as he makes his way over to her side. 

 

It wasn’t supposed to happen this way, he frets to himself as he kneels down next to her. Together, they had gone to help take down Amon and his action of joining them had so disgusted Mako that he’d disappeared and they’d seen no more of him after his defection. Asami had worriedly commented that maybe he’d gone to join Amon, but Korra had brushed away her worries by saying that Mako wouldn’t do anything like that but her words had awakened a thrill of fear in Tarrlok’s heart. 

He remembers how it had felt when he’d accompanied the two young women into Amon’s arena in order to stop his brother. Asami had equipped him with an Equalist glove and he’d practiced a few offensive moves on her, finding her to be a skilled combatant. 

"You’re lucky to have a girl like Asami beside you in battle," he recalls whispering into Korra’s ear as she’d nestle into the crook of his torso. 

"I know," Korra agrees, but within seconds her eyes dim. "I wonder where Mako is." 

"Probably just off sulking," Tarrlok counters, drawing her closer to him. "Korra… I’m sorry for what I did to you. Kidnapping and holding you hostage was wrong. I hope you can forgive me." 

In reply Korra simply punches him lightly on the arm. 

"I allowed you to come with us, that should give you all you need to know on that matter of forgiveness," she says brusquely. 

—— 

A few hours later, after Tarrlok and Korra and Asami were all in agreement of the plan, they set out, heading in the direction of the Equalist meeting compound: the former probending arena. 

Korra grits her teeth, a hint of fear disfiguring her features momentarily as she looks over at Tarrlok and Asami, making sure that their Equalist uniforms were secure.

Tarrlok senses her worry, placing a gentle arm on her shoulder to allay her anxieties, as she proffers him a weary, yet thankful, smile. 

———-

Once inside, Tarrlok watches as Korra and Asami move to position themselves among the crowd as he hurries to find space in the centre of the masses in order to make his way to Amon more quickly as the women flank him, but he plans to fall back so that Korra, the Avatar, can turn the tide in this battle… but he hopes that maybe she’ll listen to his brother’s points before trying to rip his head off. 

Everything goes smoothly, and on the cue he sees the Avatar and the Sato heiress glide down the aisles as he strides through the crowd, fixing a glare on his masked brother. 

However, just as he and the women he’s accompanying are about to make their hidden strike, he notices a shadowy figure near the edge of crowd stalking Korra. The form resembles Mako and is dressed in Equalist garb, and so for a moment he thinks that they’ve  been joined by another potential ally in the battle to stop his brother. 

He leaps onto the stage, displaying his glove for all to see as he waits for Korra to join him, only just then noticing the three bender children that his brother has tied up. Korra catches his glance and her eyes widen with surprise as she recognises Ikki, Jinora and Meela are staring back at her piteously. 

 _But I thought that they escaped!_ Korra groans inwardly to herself, eyeing Tarrlok anxiously.  _Who could have betrayed Tenzin?_

A low, dangerous chuckle behind her makes her whirl around as a rough hand grabs her by the neck. 

"I thought I told you not to underestimate me," a familiar voice rumbles in her ear.  _Mako. By the spirits it’s Mako._ "And if I can’t have you no one will." 

Korra slithers out of his grasp, glaring at him as she turns to glance at Tarrlok, noting that the councilman is currently engaged in a battle to subdue Amon so that he can speak to the crowd. 

Korra scoffs. 

"What, do you really think I’m interested in Tarrlok, Mako?" a blush spreads over her face as she throws back her reply. 

The murmur of the crowd reaches her as Mako’s hand constricts around her neck again just as Tarrlok begins his speech about who Amon really is, which relieves Korra. At least that part of the plan is going well, she mutters to herself. Without thinking she lifts her leg to kick at Mako to free herself, but before she has time to escape she smells smoke and blood mingling together as Mako forces a hot burning flame into her side. 

The flicker of the flames and the searing pain coursing through Korra’s body makes her faint and dizzy. 

"I-I thought you loved me," she whispers to Mako in disbelief. "W-Why are you d-doing this?" 

"Because you rejected me, after all I did for you!" Mako hisses. "Cheating on Asami, blaming Bolin for taking you out… it was all for you, Korra. But then you reject me for that craven-eyed councilman." 

"Tarrlok’s a better man than you think he is," Korra gasps, struggling not to collapse. "He j-just needs a chance." 

"And so you’re going to give him one?" Mako retorts, mockery in his voice. He sticks his flame into her side even more. Korra glances at the crowd, but no one steps forward to help even as they glance at her and Mako nervously before turning to watch Tarrlok explain about Amon being his relation and his hatred of bending because of their father’s abuse, but the pain drowns out his words. 

She remembers her pledge to him, that if they survived she’d actually listen to Noatak and see if he had a point about the nonbender oppression, but the pain seething through her body is threatening to overwhelm her. 

Just then, Asami notices her situation as her legs begin to crumple underneath her. The heiress races to her side as she collapses, grabbing hold of Mako, her green eyes blazing like fiery stars. In one quick motion Asami thrusts her Equalist glove into Mako, electrocuting him as a shower of blue sparks radiates from his convulsing body. 

"How dare you touch the Avatar, you scumbag!" she growls at her former boyfriend as his legs tremble beneath him. Mako falls to the ground as she stands over him, her eyes glinting sparks before she turns to Korra, subconsciously wringing her hands out of worry. 

"Tarrlok…" Korra murmurs, forcing her eyes open to look at Asami. "Asami… where’s Tarrlok…" 

Asami isn’t given the time to answer her as Tarrlok shoves his way through the crowd, trailed behind by Amon and his lieutenant. Korra’s eyes brighten when she sees Tarrlok and she attempts to rise but instead her body quivers violently as she collapses on the wooden floor again. 

"Korra!" Tarrlok cries out as he watches her blood pool onto the ground like so many red flowers. Korra manages a smile for her as he kneels to the hard wooden floor beside her. He gathers her up in his arms, feeling how cold and brittle to the touch she is. "Korra, you’re going to be all right," he continues, not believing his own words. He turns to Asami. "Who did this to her?" 

Asami’s face pales. 

"Mako," she whispers, tears glistening on her eyelashes. "My guess is that it was an act of revenge against both of us." 

Korra trembles again, whether out of fear of pain he can’t tell. He strokes her hair, hoping to calm her down, but her shivers only intensify. He feels her slight fingers entangle within his loosened hair, giving him the tiniest of smiles before another worrying shudder grips her body. 

Behind him he can hear the crowd milling and talking in murmurs, but no one moves forward to help as the Avatar’s blood continues to seep out of her body, making him worry as her eyes start to skirt around before refocusing on him. 

"Tarrlok," Korra utters his name again softly. "Tarrlok, the war is won, isn’t it? It’s won…" 

He struggles for the right words to respond just as the arena explodes with noise as the mass slowly discovers that their Avatar is in all probability dying. Shouts ring out and people begin to push out at each other in anger, looking for the culprit as Amon and his lieutenant try to calm them down. 

Fright swirls in Korra’s ocean-like eyes as she grips at him as she lies against the cold floor. 

"Shh, shhh," Tarrlok attempts to calm her, his fingers brushing through her hair again. "You’re going to be fine, Korra. Trust me." 

Without thinking he cradles her head in his large hands, bringing her lips next to his own. To his surprise Korra reciprocates his touch, fastening hers onto his with a ferocity that belies her current weakness. 

When they break apart, gasping, Korra looks relieved and a bit steadier, for which he is thankful. His impulsive kiss succeeded in his purpose of calming her down.

She trails her fingers through his hair as she inhales slowly. He notices that her breathing is growing laboured by the moment and hurriedly he calls for Asami to find a medic. Asami nods and sets off through the rioting crowd in search of Lin Beifong. 

"Tarrlok…" Korra’s voice is like the rustle of leaves in the wind. "Tarrlok, Mako was wrong…. You’re a man who deserves another chance… I’m glad I gave you one…" 

"Korra, don’t say things like that," Tarrlok replies, holding her closer to his chest. "You’re going to be all right…." Even as he says the words he knows he is lying to himself. Korra’s breath is laboured and he notices it’s growing slower by the moment. 

"You needed… the forgiveness… I gave you," Korra mussitates, her eyes brightening as she gazes up at him, subtle adoration gleaming in those eyes he’s long imagined staring at him the way she is now. Just… not like this. Never like this. "I was wrong to treat you the way I did…" Korra adds with a harsh cough. "And I was wrong to deny my feelings about you, thinking that I loved Mako when my heart’s compass was pointing towards its true north…." Another cough. "You." 

Tarrlok can’t find the words to respond to her declaration of love, so instead her just holds her close to him, stroking her hair gently as tears brim over in his eyes. 

"I know I probably haven’t done much of what was really needed to be done here in Republic City," Korra amends, her voice hoarse with the struggle to breath and her emotion as she seeks out his eyes again. "But I took care of what really mattered… You’re safe and I know you can go forward in your life… make a new man of yourself…. out of the harsh lessons… you’ve learned… become the man Republic City needs…" 

Her words echo his own back at him:  _I was to be this city’s saviour!_ and he winces without intending to. 

"I can’t do it without you, Korra," he says brokenly, burying his head in her long brown tresses. One of his tears falls on her cheek. 

Korra chuckles, 

"Oh…. yes… yes… you can, my sweet…" her eyelids start to close as she murmurs. "And… promise me…. promise me that you will find the Avatar after me… and… take care of them…" 

Tarrlok cradles her in his arms, feeling hot sticky blood dampen on his hands, but he ignores it. He presses a kiss to her lips and then onto her forehead, having it linger there for several moments. 

When he looks up he feels Korra is limp and still in his arms. 

"No," he exclaims, disbelieving the truth even as his mind recognises that Republic City’s Avatar is gone. "No, no, no!" he presses another kiss to her lips. "Korra… I love you…" 

———- 

Two years pass since the Avatar’s death. Tarrlok walks through Republic City silent and alone, speaking to no one but carrying Korra’s last words to him in his heart. He hadn’t been able to attend her funeral in the South Pole and there are often days when he thinks he sees her bright smirk or hears her laugh only to realise that his mind is mocking him. 

One day he happens to stroll into one of the most destitute parts of Republic City and comes across a young earthbender. The young boy is punching at two boulders and he’s about to move on when he sees the boy gather up a puddle of water, designing a sculpture out of it from the ice on his hands. After a moment he sends up flicks of fire to melt the sculpture. Tarrlok recognises who the design looks like just as it vanishes in flames.  _Korra._

"Boy," he addresses the young earthbender. "What’s your name?" 

The boy momentarily looks confused and then brightens. 

"My name’s Bolin," he announces, pride gleaming in his eyes. "I don’t know how I can do that stuff. It’s just that it’s FUN to do them, isn’t it?" 

Tarrlok extends his hand to the young boy. 

"Why don’t you come with me?" he asks. "Your talents are needed in our world, Bolin, and I can bring you out of this poverty." 

Bolin appears to consider the proposition for a moment. His hand slips into Tarrlok’s as the tall man begins walking again. 

Tarrlok smiles down at the young boy and then raises his head into the sky. He imagines he can see Korra’s face smiling at him. 

_I’ve kept my promise, my sweet._


End file.
